Talk:Aqrabuamelu
Duoed 75SAM/DNC and 75DRG/WHM, DRG spammed Paralyna on me to remove para and for pet Healing Breath. Started off with Tachi: Yukikaze >> Tachi: Gekko for Fragmentation, stopped to heal myself a few times, then Meikyo Shisui Light which killed it. Only dropped Earth Crystal, got 71 Exp w/ Signet in a Duo, meaning it would have given 95 solo making it lvl 73--Rumaha 20:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Difficult solo as BST75/WHM with almost no armor(I was farming). Used the surrounding Knight Crawlers, took what felt like 40 pet swaps to take him down. Not unlike a BST soloing Aquarius. I started with 200 MP and used it all on Regen as it was the only healing I had time to use(aside from one DS CureIII). For a BST planning to solo this, have plenty of MP for Regen, FoV Refresh would do wonders. Do NOT get hit by Cold Breath(it'll bind you, I saved myself with an erase and kited for half my HP for pet to get hate back). Do NOT mischarm(I didnt mischarm once, I imagine it wouldnt end well), and Leave your pets at like 20% HP. You'll go through'em so fast you dont have time for'em to repop. GL and cheers! :*Epic fail with 75 BLU/NIN and 71SAM/DNC. Just happened across the NM looking for coffers and decided to try it while we were there. BLU pulled with a Cannonball, Ripped BLU's shadows immediately and Ice Spikes effect not only hit for 56 each hit for the SAM (Soboro) but also Paralysis combined with the Cold Wave was just an instant surprise we weren't prepared for. BLU wasn't able to get off much of anything before taking multiple hits then a Cold Breath for Death and the SAM had little hope once Third Eye was gone. :*Success with 75 PLD/WAR, 75 SAM/WAR, 75 WHM/BLM, and 75 THF/NIN. SAM and THF died early, but PLD soloed from 60% HP with heavy WHM support (Cure V and IV frequently). Ice Spikes hit regularly for ~40 and was constantly under Paralyze and almost always Bound. :*Easy solo as RDM/NIN. Kill the scorpion in the tunnel leading to the room where Aqrabuamelu spawns so they don't link. Buff up with all the usual stuff also use Barblizzard. Pull it with Bio and run to one of the big rooms with large rocks to kite around. I took it to F-6 at first but about half way through the fight a water elemental spawned so I finished at G-8. Blizzard III did 510 damage to him, Cold Breath was only used a few times and the most damage it did was 61 only bound me once. Fight took about 30 min, used convert twice. No drop. SimplyTheGuy 00:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :*NIN75/DNC37 290 Evasion Skill & +40 Evasion :: Ninjutsu Landed Effective w/ 271 Skill :: Hit 160-180 :: Icespikes 45-48 :: Cold Breath 500 :: Due to Parayzle effective Solo would be difficult. :*Duoed as 75 PLD/WAR, 75 WHM/BLM. Barblizzara knocked his Cold Breath down to 150-250 average on PLD. Petey pab 03:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo on SAM while dicking around in CN and stumbled upon it. Store 300TP and did Gekko > Yuki > Gekko > Kasha, then two more stray Gekkos finished it off. Super close fight left me with 3/1520 HP (could've done better though). Two cold breaths did 160 and 29 damage respectively with no buffs. Draymor 03:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :*This NM sheds hate very quickly when there is water weather. I have soloed it over 9 times on my COR and recently I tried while there was water weather. It constantly de-aggrod after a period of 30 seconds or so. I waited until the rain weather went away, and pulled the NM and had no issues keeping hate until the weather changed back to rainy. At that point, it went back to losing hate every 30 seconds. TummieGaruda 05:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Easy solo as BLM/NIN, killed crawler hunter in room before it, pulled it with Thunder IV to the room east with crawlers and kited around rocks using BioII and drain. 18 minute fight, with FOV refresh could've been sped up with nukes. JimothyBLM 15:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :**Not as easy as he makes it sound. You'll definitely need Movement+ gear in order to outrun the scorp after you cast a spell, otherwise the double attack will eat through your shadows quickly. Also recommended to have HP restore items since Drain barely returns 100 hp. Soothing Healer NPC was effective for awhile, but with no way for the NPC to regain mp it became nothing more than a distraction. Shaowstrike 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo-ed SMN/WHM roughly 45 min fight. Killed the first scorpion so it didnt link then started the fight with carby. I used carby kiting strat and my kiting path was between G-8 (with the crawlers) then ran up passed the wasps north to the F-6 camp (Damselfly's room). The odd elemental pops in that room but dont be alarmed as it doesnt agro to 75's infact nothing agro's Wasp's Fly's Crawler's or Elementals on my kiting path. There was 1 time when carby took a few crits and died fast and i had to resummon in an awkward position to maneuver so i summoned shiva to buy me time. Only buff i had was reraise but if you feel the need to rebuff use shiva to buy you time, all in all simple fight but lengthy. postyofgaruda December 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Solo BST/WHM where it pop using Crawler Hunters and Knight Crawlers, 30min fight or so. Kept Dia II on the whole fight. Had to release a few pet before they die. Used Courier Carrie to sit for MP. Skadi's Jambeaux makes this fight a lot more easy. Did it 5 time so far. Thief in stand by is highly recommended for Aptant drop. (Fuyuu, January 11th, 2010) :*Solo THF/BST with movement speed equipment and some HP regen dinks. Was sick of not getting drops. Got Aptant I wanted right away. 40min kill. Experienced user only. Leave 3 or 4 pet alive so you don't run out! Good luck! (Fuyuu, Januray 12,2010) :*Don't Fight this NM thinking it's going to be a cake walk, hit's an ok equited sam74/war for 153-215 and CH for over 500. Hagun was doing 52-71 normal swings. Had a Healer but didn't go well. (Kewitt Jan 23, 2010) :* Easily killed as a skilled and fully meritted 75 PUP/NIN. Took it down with 8 puppet nukes without a single scratch. Just pull it into the room with the Rumble Crawlers and kite it around the biggest rock in there. Fight shouldn't take more then 15 minutes. Be aware that with rainy weather though Aqrabuamelu will constantly de-aggro. Don't let someone steal your kill! So far 2 drops on Aptant: Ishis and 2 on Aptant: Pera. Happy Hunting. (Gorudon: Jan. 26th) :*75PUP/NIN confirmed solo. Hermes Sandles make this much easier, as i went 2/2 with alot of difficulty before having them, no scratch after getting them, can be a tough fight if ya get unlucky with pet dieing or hit with cold breath/bound while recasting shadows and pet commands and the like. (Guwhenivar May 9th) :*Been fighting this regularly duo'd with 75PLD/DNC and 75WHM/BLM, barblizzard is a must have and a mdb set for tank works wonders but not needed(Cold Breath doing 30-60 dmg, spikes for 7-20 dmg with full Iron Ram set + barblizzard + Shell V). Whm applies paralyze/slow enfeebles and conserves mp for paralyna spam, especially after 25%. As for the drop rate; Aptant: Pera (1/13) seems to be the low drop as opposed to Aptant: Ishis I already have a full set i dont want >< Buddah278 10:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :* success with DRK/SAM, DRK/DNC, THF/NIN, BST/NIN, and WHM/NIN with minimal effort. Easy duo w/ smnx2 used Garuda PCs :*Duo'd as PLD/BLU and SCH/RDM. Full on Turtle mode. 321 Shield Skill, 730~DEF (Taco/ProIV/Cocoon) and Phalanx, PLD/BLU(Me) Took about 5~15 DMG per Melee on Shield Blocks and 40~60 Unblocked. With Bar-Blizzard the Breath Attack was doing around 100~Early on with a few 400(Unresist x.x), and of course later on for about 0~50. Rather easy fight, Chivalry halfway for extra MP, took about a whole 5 minutes. - User:Karbuncle :*Duo'd by fully merited THF/NIN and DNC/NIN. THF pulled NM and DNC pulled regular mob to tp off of. Positioned behind nm. THF do not engage!!!! Spam bolts for TP. When breath attack goes off DNC cure bomb Thf and pull hate. Thf engage SA DE to pull hate back and disengage before taking dmg from Ice spikes. Long fight this way but Thf never took any significant dmg except from breath attacks. Blind bolts, acid bolts and bloody bolts used. Dnc grabbed new mob when he melee'd the first one down. -Slapnz (THF) and Goonieprime (DNC) on Leviathan. May, 2 2010 :*Solo 84SAM/42DNC, get 200+ tp, Sekkanoki then darkness skillchain, Meikyo Shisui then light skillchain. Went down in seconds. --Tomassin 11:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo by 85 RDM/NIN is very easy with standard Fast Cast gear (AF head, relic body, loquacious). There actually is no real need to kite (as cold breath will inflict bind anyway). If you keep Para2 and Slow2 up the whole fight, you can stand in front of it and cast ichi/ni with no issue at all - in fact I had composure up the whole time too and was still casting ichi back to back. Very easy fight if you stop trying to kite around the worst rocks in the game. Simply enfeeb it (plus bio2 or 3), nuke and keep shadows up and you should kill it in less than 10min. I only used convert once but it wasn't really necessary as I just didn't feel like waiting for DoT to kill it.--Froggis 19:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo by 82 BST/WHM. Used Dipper Yuly and one Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Yuly ended the fight with 50% Hp left so I don't think I even needed the per food. --Rycen 02:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Very easy solo by 90 BST/DNC. Only one Nursery Nazuna was needed. No pet food used. NN still had 30% HP left at the end of the fight. --Lyonheart 14:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC)